


Intoxicated

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where they don't know each other... yet, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, they both consent but they're also very drugged so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: That scene in Season 3 where Clary and Jace take some kind of Seelie drug in the club in Prague and are... um...dancing?That, but make it MalecKinktober Prompt: Dub-Con
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Wow it's been a while. School and writers block have been kicking my ass lately. You wouldn't believe how many times I rewrote this scene lol.  
> Do I absolutely love it? No. Is it getting published anyway just so I can say I did it? Yes.  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!

Magnus’ eyes are glued to the Shadowhunter on the dance floor, his hips swaying to the beat of the music. Dark runes stood out against his pale skin, illuminated under the lighting of the club. Fuck, Magnus shouldn’t find that as attractive as he did. He’d had way too much to drink, and this was a  _ Seelie _ club, which meant everything was laced with some type of drug and whatever Magnus had taken was making it near impossible to focus on anything other than the tight leather pants clinging to the shape of the most delectable ass he had ever seen. As much as he enjoyed watching the man move with them on, he couldn’t stop himself picturing what would be underneath.

He looks heavenly, and Magnus is entranced. His breathing quickens as he imagines running his hand through the Shadowhunters hair, tugging on it as Magnus brought his lips to the rune marking his neck. He imagines kissing him, thinking of the feel of those perfect, pink lips against his. And then he imagines those lips trailing down, wrapped around his cock,  _ moaning _ , while those dark eyes looked up at Magnus through thick eyelashes. Magnus was ridiculously turned on, and he was sure he would combust on the spot unless he did something about it. 

He stood abruptly, making his way through the crowd until he was pressed against the Shadowhunter, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Took you long enough.” The Shadowhunter gasped, pressing his ass back against Magnus, “I thought you were gonna stare all night.” 

Magnus smirked, “So you were putting on a show for me?” 

The Shadowhunter spun in his arms and grinned down at him. Magnus saw the tell-tale signs of whatever seelie drug he’d consumed in his dilated pupils and the tiny gold flecks dancing around the iris. He wondered just how much of it was responsible for how uncharacteristically unrestrained the soldier was being tonight. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” The Shadowhunter said. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Magnus’, his lips nothing more than a tease that had Magnus’ head spinning for how much he immediately wanted more.

“Oh, I enjoyed it.” Magnus breathed. He deepened the kiss, tightening his hold on the Shadowhunters hips and bringing them closer together, letting the music guide the movements as their hips grinded against each other.

Magnus gasped into the kiss as he felt the Shadowhunter’s hardening cock press against his own, and he rolled his hips into it, drawing out a moan from his partner. 

“Fuck… do you have a name?” Magnus asked.

“Alec.”

“Magnus.” 

“Nice to meet you, Magnus.” Alec grinned. Magnus crushed their lips together again, deciding that that was more than enough conversation for one night. He brought a hand up to tangle in Alec’s hair and used the other to grip Alec’s ass through the leather pants. Alec groaned into the kiss, nipping at Magnus’ bottom lip in response. The atmosphere in the club around them was heady, and Magnus was only distantly aware that they were surrounded by other people. Not that he cared. 

Alec gripped at the hem of Magnus’ shirt, raising it up enough to splay his hand against the bare skin underneath, and Magnus pushed through his own intoxication to pull away. Ignoring Alec’s indignant whine at the loss, Magnus gripped his arm and led him through the club, and out through the back door that led into a -thankfully- deserted alley.

Magnus pushed Alec against the brick wall, allowing his hands to now fully roam Alec’s body with their newfound privacy. Alec was very clearly just as far gone as Magnus was, looking at Magnus through hooded, lust filled eyes. Alec reached down and cupped the hard bulge of Magnus’ crotch, and Magnus whimpered and arched into the touch. He broke the kiss to focus his attention on Alec’s neck, biting and sucking against the rune there. 

“Fuck…” Alec panted, “Want you.”

Magnus pulled away to admire the mark he’d left on Alec’s neck, and reached down to undo the button and zipper on Alec’s pants, shoving a hand in and grasping his cock. Alec was making the most delicious sounds, writhing between Magnus and the wall, his hands underneath Magnus’ shirt and raking his nails down Magnus’ back. The sharp bite of pain only heightened everything else Magnus was already feeling.

Alec plunged his tongue back into Magnus’ mouth with a loud groan as Magnus swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. He reached into Magnus’ jeans, moaning when he found nothing hindering his access underneath. Deft fingers wrapped firmly around the shaft and Alec pulled it from its confines, precum lubricating the swift movement over Magnus’ cock.

“So hot.” Alec murmured against his mouth. Their hands worked furiously over each other, the roughness and lack of coordination in their pent up states somehow only making it better. Magnus whimpered each time Alec brushed the head of his cock, arching into each touch. They rutted against each other like that until finally Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ neck and came with a low groan, Magnus following right after. Their breathing was heavy as the remnants of their orgasm faded, leaning against each other for support in staying upright. Seelie drugs took a while to wear off, and they were both still hard despite having just come, arousal still simmering just below the surface.

“How about-” Magnus began, pausing to clear his throat, “How about we take this back to my place?” 

Alec pulled back and regarded him with a smirk, wicked and promising, “Yeah?” 

Magnus wondered idly how much he would question his own sanity tomorrow, when he was alert enough to realize he’d invited a  _ Shadowhunter _ back to his home for the night.

“Yeah.” He said, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
